Trench Mace
}} The Trench Mace is a Historical One Handed Blunt melee weapon in Phantom Forces. It is unlocked at rank 23, or can be purchased with credits (CR) or by rolling a LEGENDARY while opening a case. History Trench maces, or more well known as trench raiding clubs, were wooden clubs with nails stuck onto them. They were used by the Allies and Central Powers for trench raiding during WWI. These weapons are usually homemade and are primitive, yet were effective enough in their role to be placed alongside other 'quiet' weapons like knives, shovels, etc. Model The mace itself in-game appears to be based off of the depiction of the trench mace in Battlefield 1, appearing like a tube with a slightly smaller tube for a handle, and four spikes lining opposite sides of the mace, with three spikes lining the other two sides, leading up to 14 spikes, with a fifteenth at the top. In-Game General Information The Trench Mace is one of few melee weapons capable of a one-hit kill to the head regardless of whether or not the attacker performed a backstab (the others being the Hattori, Chosen One, ASP Baton, and Karambit). That being said, this doesn't mean that it can one-hit or even one-hit headshots consistently. Originally, it was the only unlockable one-hand blunt weapon. However, the Crowbar has now taken its place as the second unlockable melee weapon. While it trades in its range, It gets a decently fast swing time, one-hit kills possible through both backstab and headshot, and high damage all around. Usage and Tactics Like any melee weapon, the user should stick to cover, and should not be caught out in the open. Like a few other melee weapons, the Trench Mace is a one-hit kill to the head, and this ability allows it to quickly end a player even after they notice the user, if the user has adequate aim. It deals significantly more front stab damage than the Knife (80 vs. 50), making it easier to finish off weakened foes with the Trench Mace, even if they were hit by all but the weakest of small arms fire. Conclusion Given the circumstances, the Trench Mace is able to finish opponents much more easily than any other melee weapon, but it still has some downfalls of its own. Stealth is a major factor to be kept in mind when attempting to hunt down an enemy with it, as blindly rushing forwards is most likely to result in the wielder being gunned down before they can deal any damage. Even so, when fighting on your terms, the trench mace is downright brutal and can clean up entire groups of enemies with relative ease. Pros & Cons Pros: * High front-stab damage. * Fast swinging speed. * Able to be unlocked via ranking up. * Primary swinging animation makes it easy to hit the head. * Fast walk speed. Cons: * Third-shortest blade range. Trivia * The Trench Mace can deal the highest potential damage for any melee weapon, at 240 damage when backstabbing and headshotting. * Along with the M1911, Mosin Nagant, Obrez and Stick Grenade, the Trench Mace was used in both World War I and II. * In spite of being called the Trench Mace, it is actually modelled after the Spiked Club from Battlefield 1. * The Trench Mace performance and stats in-game mirrors its historical purpose as a brutally effective panic weapon to quickly finish enemies within its reach in close proximity. Category:Weaponry Category:Melee Weapons Category:One Hand Blunt Category:Historical Weapons